


Who are you? (What am I.)

by Hundling



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Carolina's having a bad day, dream like, everyone dies, remember when Carolina went into Santa's temple?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundling/pseuds/Hundling
Summary: Carolina has had a bad day. Santa isn't helping.





	Who are you? (What am I.)

Fuzzy. Everything felt fuzzy, off, not quite right, but not so wrong either. All that came to mind was her seventh grade best friend drinking a cup of cold water and leaning against a tree as her mother pressing a cold cloth to her head, asking her to describe what she felt. Fuzzy. Off, not quite right, but not unpleasant.  
Dehydration.  
Except that Carolina had been so sure to drink water regularly today. And she knew the high pitched ringing in her ears wasn't from the school bell.

"Epsilon, are you seeing this? Epsilon?"

A voice filled the large room, almost seeming to travel around the obstacles in its way, and yet coming from everywhere at once. 

Who 

Are 

you. 

"I'm your true warrior." 

"Actually, That would be me." 

No. "Tex?" 

"Hey there, Carolina."

Her head snapped up to see what she couldn't possibly be seeing- she blinked. She froze. Carolina never froze. 

"York?" 

Then her vocal cords choked up and she couldn't speak anymore. She knew what they were here to say. 

Their visors reflected the odd filtered light, her head was spinning. 

York, Maine, North, South, Florida, CT, Wyoming-

Tex. 

Slowly, as if she were in a dream, her body started moving its own. Lifting the gun. And then she put a bullet through Maine's head. 

"NO-!" 

He fell. She watched helplessly as she turned the gun the South-  
Bang. 

North-

Bang.

She couldn't do anything, she couldn't fight it, her body moved without her permission she watched as she shot her friends, her family: Florida's body fell. CT shook her head and then she fell as well. Wyoming looked at her hopefully. "Knock knock?" 

Bang. 

It felt like her chest was crawling up her throat. Why was she doing this? Then she started pointing her weapon at the last figure on the platform. 

No. 

No not him. 

Please no-

Bang. 

She stood paralyzed as she watched the empty space where they had been. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She spin to see a black helmet and a yellow visor. 

"It's not your fault, Carolina." 

And then she reached up and sliced Tex's throat. 

And she was truly alone.

"Hey there Carolina." 

This time the voice didn't belong to York. 

"Wash?" 

They stood there proud and tall, as cocky as always, separated by color, red on the left and blue on the right. She blinked. And then she lifted her gun.


End file.
